


Dance with the Devil

by MJRoX



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Author has no clue what they’re doing, Chrom is now Henry’s mum, Dreams, Forced gender changes, Henry gets deaged, Invites to have a threesome, Language, M/M, Manipulation, No you didn’t read that tag wrong, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robin forgets... again, Smut, Tharja gets deaged, The Author Regrets Everything, They never did get to have that threesome, dead bodies, kinky nicknames, no beta we die like Glenn, references to Risen King Chrom, send help, slight modern au, will add more tags as work continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: This is also on my Wattpad account and is based off a couple of oneshots I did there for Inktober last year.Grima wants to be released. He also wants a good fuck. As a result he sets his eyes on Robin and Chrom and manipulate them into doing exactly that.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Grima/Robin/Chrom, Henry/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Inception (part 1)- Robin’s dreams

Robin lay on what he assumed was a large bed, his wrists and ankles bound in rope to the posts that dug into his skin whenever he moved. He couldn't see anything, he was blindfolded, but he could hear the soft footsteps coming towards him and stiffened up. "I'm going to remove the blindfold now birdie." The familiar voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

He nods as his bindings are loosened and he's allowed to sit up properly again. He relaxes as the rough hands remove the blindfold and lifts him into his lap. "I'm back." The man smiles, rubbing circles into his back as Robin hides his face in the mans soft sweater. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone for so long, but you know how it is."  
Robin nods, melting in the loving embrace. "I can't have my little bird flying away." The man continues happily as he places him back on the sheets. "Let's play."

Robin catches a glimpse of the man as he moves to lie back down. "Ok master." He whispers, watching the man, Chrom's, blue hair and glowing red eyes disappear behind his clothes as he takes them off.   
"Good boy." He praised, watching with a grin as Robin blushed as red as a tomato. "My good little bird."  
The man pushes him gently into the mattress and begins to kiss him all over, his tongue trailing down his chest. He groans, his small dick standing erect due to the pleasure. The man moves and begins to put his fingers inside Robin's entrance watching as the small boy bucks back, arching himself in pleasure. "Stop teasing~" he whines, panting softly. "Please~"

"I didn't know you missed me so much pet~" Chrom smiled at him, continuing to insert the rest of his fingers inside. "Wait just a little longer... I don't want my baby bird to get hurt now do I?"  
Robin whined, but let Chrom continue, he did, after all, know better than Robin did. He whined even more when he pulled his fingers out, he liked the feeling of having his hole full. "Now, now birdie." Chrom bends down to kiss Robin's lips, effectively silencing him. "I'm going to start now."

Chrom pushes his dick inside, at first slowly and carefully and then, once the tip is inside, sloppily and all at once. A moan escaped Robin's mouth as Chrom began to push himself into Robin, who quickly looses himself to the pleasure. "Such a good boy." Chrom praises him, placing kisses around Robin's collar bone. "So pretty for you master."   
Robin blushes gasping as Chrom cums inside him, biting down on his neck as he does so. "You can cum now sweetie." He whispers softly.  
"Thank you..." he whispers, flopping down into the sheets after he does. 

The world goes dark and suddenly he's standing infront of a dragon, it's long dark body constricted around a group of his friends, who smirk at him as he cautiously walks closer. "Have you given some thought into our offer?" The monstrous voice echoes and pulsates around the room as it comes out of both his friends and the dragons mouth.   
He does not reply, he knows if he says yes there would be no going back. Robin's eyes fixate on a point in the distance and he stands, cold, dark and alone in the darkness. "Fine. You'll just have to watch."

Chains spring out of the floor and tie him down as Robin is forced to watch the dragon contort into a semi-human form. He watches as the man bends Chrom, the strongest man he knows, over and ploughs into his ass. He wonders, for a brief moment what it would feel like, to have them both and then shakes the thought out of his head. He wouldn't bend. He watches anyway, watching as the man who had just topped him whines and begs and writhes in pleasure, a blush spread across his cheeks. When it was over the duo's glowing red eyes met his amber ones and they smiled, snuggling into each other's arms.   
Robin forces himself to look away and the darkness vanishes, the dragon and man leaving with it. 

He gasps, taking in deep breaths as his eyes open, he's awake again, in the comfort of his tent. He doesn't need to look down to know that his penis is erect, it always is after those kinds of dreams. He knew that the normal method of having a cold shower wouldn't work, it was like a curse, a shameful reminder that he'd actually considered joining them. He moved to the washrooms anyway, his clothes, towel, and washer tucked over his arm. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, so it was likely that he'd be the only one there. 

Robin entered one booth and closed the door. He turned the water on cold and stood under it for a few seconds before he grabbed his dick in one hand and begun to jerk it off to the images of last nights dreams. He made minimal noise, just in case someone else had entered the wash rooms and finished himself off before he began to scrub at his skin with the washer, rubbing away his shame. He turned off the shower, dried himself off and changed, leaving to begin the day.


	2. 2- Inception (p2) Chrom proves to have a weak will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom accepts Grima’s little deal and they bang. See the end for notes.

"Are you ok?" Robin's voice and face where full of concern for him, as he walked into the training ground that morning. "When was the last time you slept."   
"Monday." Came his tired reply.   
"Chrom it is Monday." Robin tilted his head to the side, a serious look on his face. "Last week? You should really rest."  
"Sleep is for the week." Came his only reply.

"Sleep is necessary for your body to function." Robin took his hand and dragged him off. The short man seemed determined not to look him in the eye, he'd avoided it the whole time. "If you don't I'll tell Fredrick."   
He winces and stumbles over his own two feet as they marched. "Yeah... don't do that." He replied with a grin.   
"Just sleep." Robin pushed him inside the tent. "And don't come back out until dinner!"  
Chrom looks down at his bed, still made and untouched and sighed, stripping from his armour and flinging himself into the sheets. He was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~~~  
He feels his gaze linger on the piles of bodies on the floor as he's escorted to the throne room by the risen. They're complete strangers too him, mostly, but amongst them he can spot the occasional familiar face. The air hangs heavy with silence and his grief, and as the door opens, the looming threat of what comes next. He shivers, the man, Grima, who sits on the throne looks exactly like Robin, except for his six vivid red eyes, horns and wings.

He frowns, the poor boy didn't deserve that fate. Chrom averts his eyes, instead focusing on the now more sparse, yet familiar corpses. He passes Panne and Gaius, Henry and Tharja, Stahl and Sully. He holds in his tears, not willing to give Grima the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He keeps moving, stepping over the outstretched hand of Sumia, until he stands in front of the silent demon. "If your going to kill me," he snapped, his arms crossed defiant. "Hurry up and do it. It's not that hard you fucking coward."

"That's where your wrong," Grima stands up, "I don't want to kill you. That would be too easy. I have an offer."  
"What kind of offer?" He asks, keeping his gaze on the floor as the dragon wraps his arm around his shoulder, guiding him towards the window.  
"Join me." He smiled down at him, it was rather cute, if he looked past the demonic exterior.   
"Why would I do that?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow.   
"Do you want to see Robin again?" Yes, he did, he'd thought that the white haired angel had died in the last battle, apparently not. "Do you want to live? Without having to worry about danger, about your day to day life?" Again, yes, he did want to live.   
"What's the catch?" He asked, there was always a catch.   
"You have to do what I say. I can't keep you safe if you don't." The mans sharp toothed grin sent shivers down his spine, which only increased as he began to count down. Chrom looked down at the bodies of his friends, debating to himself. "You'll only feel good things from now on. I can take away the pain." 

One thing was for sure, Grima was really good at tugging at his heartstrings. After what seemed to be a lifetime of pain he was ready to throw in the towel. Why wouldn't he take the only other option presented to him? "Fine." He looked into the mans eyes as the count down stopped. "I'll join you."   
His eyes widened as the man closed the distance between their lips, pulling him in close. Everything else vanished, it was just him and Grima, now standing in a bedroom as they stripped each other down. "Good boy." The man shifted into a dragon and wrapped himself around Chrom, who was much smaller than him.   
He felt himself beam with pride at the other mans words. He'd been a good boy. The dragons tongue scrapped down his face and he felt a burning sensation as the dragon put its large dicks (he had two) into his ass.

Grima began to pump both of them into him, and Chrom began to melt into the mans touch making moans and yelps as he continued. The dragons tongue continued to trace patterns around on his skin, making his body change and do strange things. He turned his head away from Grima's gaze, an act he subconsciously knew showed that he had fully submitted, and noticed that the brand of the exalt was fading from his arm. It filled him with joy, that other path was no longer his destiny, and caused him to grin even wider when he saw Grima's mark appear in its stead. 

Chrom collapsed into Grima's embrace as the dragon came inside of him writhing silently, a subdued smile gracing his face. The dragon changed back into a man and moved around so that he could lower his head to Chrom's dick. He began to suck, his tongue wrapping around him licking and pulling, his saliva that changed the rest of him changing his dick as well, making it larger and splitting it into two seperate dicks. His eyes widened as he continued to moan, eventually cumming into his masters mouth. 

"You did good puppy~" the man grinned, his own dicks had become erect again. "Now that I've shown you how to do it do you think you can suck mine?"  
Chrom blushed at the nickname, he's sure his face had turned tomato red, but he nodded anyway, lowering his head to the two giant genitalia. He took in a deep breath and wrapped his mouth around the bottom of the larger one at front, slowly inserting it and then the other one at the same time. He begun to lick and suck at the dicks, slowly, cautiously at first, he wasn't sure if he would be able do much, but now, when he sat there the dicks in his mouth he knew he would be able too. 

He quickened his pace, his sucking and licking getting faster and faster. Grima moaned and grinned. "You're doing it just right~" he says, his voice almost sounding like a growl as he began to thrust into Chrom's mouth. "Such a good boy."  
Chrom let out a whine from the back of his throat as he desperately tried to get his master, because that's what Grima was now, to come. "Almost there." Grima whispered softly groaning as he shot a long stream of cum down Chrom's throat.   
Chrom planted a kiss on his lips. The last thing he saw as the scene faded was Grima's dragon form snuggling around him.  
~~~

Chrom's eyes snapped open, he's buried himself under his sheets, which are covered in cum. "You feeling better?" The voice of Robin asks, clearly amused. He looks out from under his duvet cover to see the familiar amber eyes laughing down at him. "Lissa wanted to know if you'd be down for dinner."  
"Give me five minutes." He decided, flashing a smile in his direction. "I need to get some clothes on and too change these sheets."  
"I'll take the sheets then." Robin passed Chrom a spare set of clothes and pushed him into the corner. "You'll just have to get spares when you come back."

"Thanks." Chrom pulled the shirt on over his head. "I'll see you at dinner."  
"See you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I realise that was fast... I swear this story is mostly writing itself.


	3. 3- Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes to Tharja instead of dinner and asks for her help. He also walks in on her and Henry trying out bondage, accepts an invite to join them the next time and decides to stay the night.

Robin stopped by Tharja's tent before heading to dinner. It had been a split second decision, and now that he was here he wondered if he would later regret it. "Are you in there?" He asks, silently hoping she wasn't.   
"Robin?" Tharja peeked her head through the tent entrance. "What are you doing here?"   
"I was wondering if you knew anything about dream curses?" Robin started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, uncomfortable under her gaze. "I think I might've been hit with one."

"Are you ok?" Her eyes widened and she ushered him inside. "Go untie Henry and I'll make some tea so we can talk."   
Robin stepped inside, not surprised to find that the duo where completely naked. He walked over to Henry, who was tied up on the couch bed with something sticking out of his butt. "Would you like me to take that out?" He asks her, knowing that Henry was in no position to answer him.   
"Leave the butt plug in." She answered, he looked over to see that she had shrugged on some clothes. "I'll be back in a few." 

Henry whined as she left and grinned up at Robin. "Hey." He held out his wrists for Robin to untie. There was a distant look on his face as he arched his back in pleasure.  
"Hey." Robin grins back at him, wriggling the knot around in his hand to untie it, before moving onto his ankles. "Want me to pass you your clothes?"   
"Thanks and yeah." Robin passed him his pants and cloak and helped him pull up his pants over the plug. "So you think you've been cursed?"  
"Maybe." Robin agreed, flopping down next to him, and letting him place his head on his lap. "The only thing I know is that these dreams aren't normal."

"You've come to the right place then." Henry grabbed Robin's hand and gently rubbed circles into it. "We'll figure this out. Hey maybe you could join us next time."   
Robin moved his other hand to run it through Henry's hair absent mindedly. Would the other white haired boy appear in his dreams tonight. "Maybe I will." He decides, it sounds like it would be kinda fun. "Just give me a heads up."  
"Don't go stealing my wife from me." He teased, melting into Robin's touch.   
"Who knows, I might steal you from her." 

A few moments later Tharja came back in with three plates of food, before leaving to bring in three glasses of water. "So..." Tharja looks at the duo and smiles softly to herself. "Tell us what's going on."  
"I've been having weird dreams recently." Robin told them, continuing to run his hand through Henry's hair. "They start off as relatively normal dreams..."  
"Do you have wet dreams?" Henry bucked into Robin's touch, the butt plug was clearly vibrating.   
Robin blushed and nods. "Yeah." He agrees. "The last one was one actually." 

"Describe it." Tharja pressed, pausing in her eating. "It's important."  
Robin nods and continues. "I'm on a bed. One of those fancy four post ones. Each of my limbs is tied to one of the posts and I'm blindfolded and face down on the sheets."  
"So your into bondage then?" Henry snickers, rubbing his face into Robin's thigh. "You should definitely join us next time."  
Robin laughs and so does Tharja. "Don't mind him," she tells him with a grin. "You don't have to join us, Henry just wants another sub to play with."

"A sub?" He questions, raising his eyebrow. "What's that?"  
"I'll explain later." She replies. "Just continue describing your dream. We just need the outline, tell us the changes."  
"Right," Robin nods, taking a bite of the bread roll on the plate. "I can hear footsteps, I'm untied and the blindfold is removed. I don't really see anything though because the person pulls me right into a hug."  
"Can you hear his voice?"  
"It sounds like Chrom." He says. "He says some things, implies that he keeps me permanently tied to his bed. Calls me his little bird. Says somethings he'd definitely never say..." he trails off and shivers at the memory. 

"What happens next?" Henry smiles reassuringly at him. "We can't help you very well if you don't tell us."  
"He pushes me back down into the bed and fucks me." He bluntly stated. "That's when things start to change. He's large. Very large. There's no way that's his normal size. His skin is cold, like ices and has the appearance of granite and his eyes are glowing red. In the place where the brand of the exalt normally is is the same mark that's on my hand."  
"Interesting. What else?"  
"The scene changes." Robin whispers. "This next part is pretty much always the same. Someone, this time Chrom, sits curled up with a dragon. They turn to me and speak."  
"What do they say?"  
"'Will you accept our offer?' there's an ethereal feel to them as they reach out for me. 'Come and join us.'" He frowns deeply and stops running his fingers through Henry's hair. "I say no and the dragon morphs into a man who looks startlingly similar to me and makes me watch as he fucks Chrom."

He could see Tharja frown as she racks her head for information. "I think you should stay the night." She says. "We can monitor your dreams, or at least your reaction too it. It should help us figure out what it is."   
He nods and stretches, grinning at the duo. "I'll stay the night."


	4. 4- a different incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry dives into the dreams of Chrom and Robin’s dream world and gets caught. Knowing that by killing the two dark mages they’d lose all hope of ever getting their hands on Robin, Grima does some creative thinking and deages Henry to an age where he would have been in the womb, impregnating Chrom as a result.

Robin's used to the routine by this point. Eat dinner, shower, read for half an hour, sleep until the next morning and then deal with the aftermath of his nightmares. He did all this alone. This time, however, was different. He wasn't going in alone. Henry and Tharja stand leaning against the wall in the corner, talking softly back and forth, they're smiling, confident in their ability to help fix his problem. He's confident too. He wouldn't give into what the beast wanted. He'd find a solution.

He and Henry slip into the sheets they shoved on the couch bed. The plan was that Tharja would monitor any outside change, while Henry would observe the inside of the dream. Robin didn't ask what kind of potion they'd taken to make it happen, he'd ask later, but he did know that it smelled bad and tasted worse. Henry took his hand reassuringly and smiled. They'd figure this out. He knew he'd made the right choice. His head hit the pillow and shut his eyes, slowing his breathing to fall asleep. In under five minutes they where both out like a light. 

~~~

Henry stood in the darkness, his only guide a flickering moon which hung far away in the sky. He can hear something, presumably an animal of some kind, perhaps a risen, growling within the fog. His hands reflexively go to grasp a tome that he knows is not there and he begins to sweat. Shit. He shivers, hugging the rags of his robe to his chest. He couldn't stay put anymore. He had to find Robin. 

He kept his breathing silent and treads carefully, keeping his eyes out for anything that could give him the edge should it come down to it. The noises grow louder and he knows they've grown in numbers. Hollow laughter rings in his ears and the scenery becomes more vivid and clear as branches slam against his skin. Henry didn't so much as complain. He had to hurry.

~_~ 

Robin sits in the bedroom as the dream version of Chrom looks at him disappoint evident on his features. He shifts uncomfortably on the dark sheets, a frown finding its way across his face. "You've been a very bad birdie." The mans voice was stoic and sharp, cutting its way into his heart. "Do you know what you did?"  
He nodded, not allowed to speak as Chrom begins to pace across the room, his hands in his pockets. "You tried to leave," he growls, his eyes glowing brighter the more he talks. "You contacted the outsiders. Now that they know we have to take precautions..."

He gulps, taking a sharp breath as it dawned upon him what he meant. Robin had put his friends in danger, and that was inexcusable. "Please don't hurt them." He whispers, his eyes meeting the other mans.   
"And why shouldn't I?" Chrom asks, glaring at him until he lowers his gaze. "You are in no position to make demands, you're in trouble too. But don't worry... I won't kill either of them."  
He lets out a breath of relief. "But what I will do will leave all of you wishing I had."

~_~

Chrom is pissed when he's told what happened. Their little birdie had betrayed them, selling them out to the remnants of the resistance, trying to escape their loving embrace. "We can't act too rashly dear," his master consoles him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "We might end up doing something we regret later. We might lose our chance."  
His chest constricts at the thought of loosing Robin, he couldn't let that happen. Which of course meant he had to leave the resistance members alive. "What do you suggest we do then master?" He asks, snuggling into his grasp. "We can't let them get away with this."

"I'll leave Robin's punishment to you," the white haired male hums, resting his chin on his head. "As for the resistance members..."  
"Don't tell me," He grins, pulling himself away from the man. "I like surprises."

~~~

"Take off your pants." He orders the white haired male whilst cracking his knuckles. "And get down on my knee. Ass up."  
Chrom grins as the boy hurries to do as his told, obviously scared of making his punishment worse. "You where a very bad boy." He scolds. "Fifteen swats with my hand. Ten with the belt."  
He could practically hear the pit of Robin's stomach drop. "I'll leave you feeling this when you wake up."

~_~

Henry keeps running, the woods fading into the background as he nears the remains of the yilessian castle, the risen hot on his tail. Just a little further. He thinks to himself as he nears the once majestic structure. You'd better fucking be here. His foot hits something and he's sent flying face first into the ground. He struggles to get up as the risen descend on him, hauling him away. 

~~~

"I'm surprised you made it this far without being caught." The only part of the man in front of him that he can see is his hair, white and flopping over his face. "You did come to take me away after all."  
Henry tilts his head to the side, watching the way the man moved. It wasn't Robin, though the person clearly wanted him to think that he was. The way he moved was off and the fact that his words contradicted what he knew Robin wanted made it painfully obvious. Henry decided to play along, his situation wasn't ideal and he could very well end up getting and edge on the guy. He makes a desperate sound he can tell the man loves, and struggles, opening his mouth to speak. "Robin what-"  
"I can't help you escape." Robin tells him, making it even clearer that this was not his friend. "They'll hurt me more if I do."  
He fake gasps as the man moves to show the obviously fake gash that adorns his arm and began mentally listing the people he knew where proficient in glamour casting.   
"I'll tell you one thing though," he continues, his voice soft. "This wouldn't have happened if I had-"

"Shut up Robin." He snaps, his voice thick with disgust thinly disguised as pain. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
"But I did... and now you're paying the price..." he can see a tear hit the floor at his feet. "You can't trust anyone."  
He disappears.

~_~  
"Fourteen." Robin counts each of the agonisingly slow swats. "Fifteen."  
"Good." Chrom's voice is still firm, but there's a hint of something else hidden there. "I'll make the last ten quick."  
He gulps as the bluenette bends to pick up his belt, his hands sweating and his ass stinging in pain. "Don't forget to count."  
"Onetwothreefourfive." The swats come in rapid succession, each sting bringing a waterfall of tears to his eyes. "Sixseveneightnineten." 

The belt drops to the floor and Robin is reduced to a puddle of tears on Chrom's lap. "I'm sorry." He babbles through his sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok." Chrom lifts him to place him in a more comfortable spot on the bed. "We forgive you."  
He cries even harder, if that was possible, his tears soaking into the sheets as he lays unmoving on the bed sheets. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." Chrom stands up, rubs his hair and moves to grab something. "I have to leave you for now birdie."

Robin sniffles, silently asking him why.   
"There are other matters that require my immediate attention." He fastens Robin too the posts of the bed. "Just because you're forgiven doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet."  
The ropes aren't very long and painfully stretch out his limbs, causing severe discomfort. "Consider this part of your punishment." And then he leaves. 

~_~  
Chrom joins his master in a side room, he wears a cloak that obscures everything except a few tufts of white hair and he's used some kind of magic to make himself look exactly like the boy he just left. "The boy is fun to play with." Grima cracks his back, shifting himself back into his normal form.   
"What did you do?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.   
"I thought you didn't want to know." Grima snorted reaching out to pet his head. "I'm nowhere near done with him yet. Did you want to see him?"  
"Sure."

Chrom stands at the entrance to the room, observing quietly. "I know your there." The boy is on the edge. "Keeping me like this is very dangerous for you."  
He snorts, stepping towards him. Henry was far from dangerous, the chains stifled his magic and there where no tomes for him to use. "I don't see how."  
He can see the red eyed boy stiffen up. "Chrom." He breathes out.  
"That's right." He smiles evenly and adjusts the tie his master had tied around his neck when he'd gotten there, his movements slow and clunky. "It's me."

He could see Henry's confusion, knowing he feels real to the boy. "If you're going to kill me get on with it." The boy snapped, his voice surprisingly even. "All this waiting is getting boring."  
He laughs turning to leave the room. "I don't think we will."

~_~

Henry almost screams as the room returns to quiet, he'd have to get out and fast. What felt like hours past where he kept wiggling and struggling against the chains, unable to accept that he was well and truly stuck. The Robin look alike stands by the door sometimes, listening to him cuss and wiggle with a smile on his face, as he plays with the frayed edges of his cloak, his red eyes full of mocking. He knows this is the guy who impersonated Robin earlier. The man enters the room once, he gets too close and Henry hits him, making him leave again. 

"You know you could just ask me too let you go." The man says as he leans against the doorframe. "I would release you from your chains."  
"And then what?" He asked, his eyes narrow.   
"That's for me to know... and for you to find out." The man swaggers out of the room.   
At this point he's getting desperate, he has to escape, he has to find Robin, he has to find out what's going on. And he's quickly realising there's only one way he can. 

The man comes back in, his hood is down this time revealing his horns and the soft shape of his face. "Have you made a choice?"   
"Let me out." Henry snaps, glaring into his eyes, knowing that he would come to regret his choice. "Please."  
"Right choice." The man smiles and snaps his fingers, causing the chains too fall.  
He moves to make a step forward, but finds that his body can't move. "You'll have to wait a while to move by yourself I'm afraid," the man lifted him up, pulling him over his shoulder. "I can't let you escape with my birdie now can I?"

Henry shuts his eyes and lets the man carry him off. "Now what are you going to do to me."  
"That's confidential." The man answers, tightening his grip around Henry's thighs.   
Confidential my ass. He thinks with a sigh. I'll have to wait a bit longer. "We're almost there." The man continues to chatter in his ear.  
"Almost Where?" He asks.   
"Chrom's room." 

~_~  
"I love you master..." Chrom told the man as he threw Henry's paralysed body onto the bedsheets. "But why the fuck is he here?"  
"Didn't you say you wanted a baby?" He asked, reaching to rub his hand against Chrom's face.   
"How the fuck is that a baby?" Chrom crossed his arms unimpressed.   
"It's not right now." Grima nods in agreement. "But there is a spell that will make him one. You'll be his mother and I'll be his father."

"It's better than killing him." He hesitantly agreed. "What do I need to do?"  
"Be a good boy. Strip and lie down next to the boy."   
Chrom does as he's told, pulling off the suit he had worn all night and lay face first on the sheets. "What now?" He asks, kinda dreading the answer.   
"I'll tie this (he holds up a rope) around both of your midsections as a representation of the umbilical cord." He says as he does it. He grins. "And now this."  
He begins to chant, the spell matrix was so loud it filled the room. 

Chrom began to groan as the rope turned to flesh and Henry began to shrink, folding into the figure of a developing baby. It shoots up his ass, right into the area where he assumed a womb (or the equivalent of) had grown. He looks down at his swollen middle section, it appears to be around eight months through and if he sits up he can barely see his feet peeking out from underneath. "I am not doing this again." He snaps as the hormones rushing through his blood began to change.   
"Don't worry." He grins softly allowing him to snuggle right into his arms. "It'll be worth it later."  
It'd better fucking be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So logic went straight out the fucking window with this one. I’ve come to the realisation that I’m not actually in control of this story and I’m now upset that I’m not able to write the threesome between Tharja, Henry and Robin (which was originally meant to be a joke)... maybe another time. 
> 
> And to those questioning as too why no ones noticing any of the changes Chrom went through in the dreamscape the answer is magic. The changes in his appearance are blocked by a glamour type charm, but soon things are just going to escalate into people’s memories changing in their entirety.


	5. 5- Silent Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds wake up a couple of hours away from the Ylisseian capital Ylisstol, acting as though nothing has changed. Robin’s ass is still sore af and Chrom wants to see some kind of reaction from him.

Chrom can hear the birds fly overhead and can smell the familiar scents of the Ylisseian country side. "Your awake," his sister smiles at him and he forces a smile back. "We'll be home by twelve if we start heading home now."  
He grins, knowing that this is Grima's doing. They where nowhere near Ylisse last night when he'd gone to sleep. "Thanks for telling me." He tells her. "I'll start packing what I can now."  
"Don't do anything too straining," the blonde warned him. "It's bad for the baby. I'll send Robin, Fredrick and Tharja in too help."

He nods and begins to put his things into suitcases. He wants this move too be as easy as possible. Moments later others come walking inside, too remove the more heavy objects, Robin being the last to join in. "How you feeling?" The amber eyed boy asks as he takes down the tent, the others having left them alone a while back. "Excited to be home?"  
"I'm worried about how Emmeryn will respond." He half lies as they drag the suitcases and folded up tents along the hillside.   
"Don't." Robin advises him, gently reaching out to rub circles into his shoulder. "Your sister loves you, she won't care beyond the obvious concern for your health. Besides," he offers a reassuring smile. "Worrying only means you suffer twice."

Chrom nods, it's sound advice and makes him glad he recruited the boy all those months ago. "Thanks." He fakes a sniff. "I needed that."  
He observes Robin for any cracks in his facade. None. The man had an excellent poker face when it came down too it though the awkwardness was still there. "Are you ok?" He asks, grinning at his slightly more obvious discomfort the man displays. "You're walking a bit weird."  
"I must have slept weird." Robin lies to him, giving him a surprised look. "I have this odd rash and a pain... it doesn't matter."

He laughs to himself. The rest of the ride is spent in silence.


	6. 6- Mr Robin “Chaotic Dumbass Tactician Man”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poorly written chapter details how Robin decides to join Grima and Chrom (after he sees a shit ton of dead bodies I’m saying are people whose energy was used to keep both Robin and Grima alive in his state of sleep deprivation)

Robin misses the way things used to be. He misses Henry, he misses Tharja, he misses Chrom, he even misses the constant fights. But now there was no way he was ever getting that back. He watches the world go by from the castle windows, The Shepherds having been grounded due to their leaders pregnancy, listening to the others talk about things he had no clue had happened until that exact moment. He was sick of it. He was sick of everything. 

He sits by Gaius's side in the dining hall that night as the group whispers in hoarse whispers. He knows he looks the worst out of all of them, pale skin, bloodshot eyes and a general appearance of a man who hadn't slept in three weeks (which to be fair he hadn't). He sat emotionless and cold, his eyes glazed over as he gazed into the distance, not even caring about the pain the man he once called his friend must have been going through. The others misunderstood this, telling him that Chrom would be ok, which he knew anyway, he just nodded stiffly, struggling not to close his eyes. 

Lissa joins them around an hour later, telling Robin that he's the only one Chrom wants to see. He stands as expected and practically limps towards the hospital room, his limbs as numb as lumps of wood. "Hey." He whispers, his voice croaky and lacking it's normal life. "How're you? The kids?"  
Chrom gestures him over as he holds out the two wrapped bundles for him too hold. "We're great. Their names are Henry and Tharja." Robin wants to be sick. "After your imaginary friends."   
He chokes back tears as he looks into the familiar eyes of the people he once loved. "They're adorable." He says, barely managing to hold himself together.

"I missed you." Chrom tells him with a small smile, holding out his hands for the children. "I haven't seen you in weeks."  
Robin doesn't want to let go of the babies, but he hands them back anyway. "I was occupied." He said simply.   
"You should sleep." He scolds, his red eyes flashing with something akin to worry. "Don't worry. I'll be right here."  
"Did Lissa try and get you too make me?" He asks, a slight amount of crankiness showing on his blank face.

"Yes," Chrom nods, placing the babies in cots on the other side of his bed. "But I also want the godfather of my children to live to see them grow old and not die of sleep exaughstion."   
"Only If you sleep too." Robin gives in, knowing he'd fall asleep eventually anyway. "Childbirth sounds tiring."  
"Ok." He pats the bed besides him and Robin hope up, too tired to argue. "Sleep well."  
"You too." 

~~~  
Robin finds himself in the dark room again, this time with piles of corpses littering the floor around him. What happened? He asks himself as he steps over the rotting body parts. "You did." The voice that constantly haunted his waking and sleeping moments echoed as the dragon hops over to him, clearly hurt. "You have yet to join us. You left for weeks. You caused this mess."  
He frowns and trips as he backs up quickly. "What where you hoping to accomplish by staying awake for that long?" The dragon continues. "Now you're no longer left with the luxury of choice. You can join us... or more will die."

He groans silently too himself and looks over the sea of corpses. He doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. He can't let anyone else die. "I can't let anyone else suffer because of me." Robin whispers, burying his face in his pale hands. "I'll do it."  
"Took you long enough little bird." 

The dragon wraps his tongue around Robin's torso, licking his entire body, bringing in a burning sensation. "Consider the pain that comes from this a punishment." The dragon told him.

Robin screams as his back bursts open revealing tiny blood drenched wings, their fluffy feathers falling to the ground in layers of gold, orange, brown and black. His cheeks split to form two more sets of glowing red eyes, the amber irises of his original ones sucking in blood from the cuts as he tried to wipe the blood away, permanently dying them the same red as the dragons. Then his forehead cracks apart, tiny horns growing from them. His chest jutted out a bit and his penis (and balls) shrunk and spread apart forming a vagina. He can tell that the inside of his body is changing, forming a uterus and ovaries. 

His screams of pain don't stop for what seems like hours and by the time the change is done he's collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain, soaked from a pool of his own bodily fluids. He doesn't say anything, he finds that he can't, he's screamed himself dry. "It'll be ok now." The dragon reassures him as he silently cries into its shoulder. "The painful part is over."  
There's more? Robin wanted to ask. What more could there possibly be?  
The dragon throws Robin onto the ground and lowers one of his bulging dicks into Robin's brand new vaginal entrance. He lets out a moan and then a groan of pain as the dragon begins to thrust into him, pushing his back into the ground as he did so. 

He lets out a cry and then it all vanishes into nothing as he wakes up.


	7. 7- The dragon Stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin take another nap, because Robin is tired as shit and Chrom didn’t sleep the first time. Grima awakens and the duo fuck.

Chrom didn't sleep. He'd gotten enough of it anyway and he didn't want to interrupt the process. Instead he stays up, playing with Robin's hair as the sheets around them slowly become soaked with blood. He laughs silently to himself, knowing how much pain the other boy must've been going through as his body changed, glad he didn't have to do it instead. "He'll be fine." Chrom tells Lissa when she comes to check on them only to see blood all over the face. "I'll call if it gets worse, I promise." 

He stares as the sleeping boy progressively becomes more like Grima in appearance. It would've happened even if Robin had continued to say no, as then Grima would've had to possess him to escape into the world. In fact the only differences where the obviously more feminine parts and his wings which took the form of the bird he was named after instead of the bat like ones their master possessed.   
Chrom pretends to have slept the whole time when Robin's startlingly red eyes open and offers him a smile. The boy grins back, not saying anything as he snuggles back into Chrom's arms. 

"You still look really tired." He noticed, squeezing Robin in a long hug. "Go back too sleep."  
The white haired man (woman? Whatever.) gives him a look that Chrom can interpret perfectly as: Only if you actually sleep this time. And he laughs, nods and lays his head against the pillow, automatically falling asleep. 

~~~  
Chrom and Robin stand in an unfamiliar hallway, watching as people in long coats rush past, tomes in hand. "What's going on?" One of them asks as they're dragged past, still in his pjs.   
"The dragon stirs." Answers another.  
They look at each other and Robin takes his hand. "The table is that way." He informs, pointing.   
"Did you remember that? Or was it memorised off a map?" Chrom asks, knowing that it could be either. 

~_~  
"Both." He tells Chrom as the memories he's long forgotten come flashing back into his mind. "These men are plegian mages, specifically from the Grimeal, a cult dedicated to the worship of Grima."  
Chrom nods, plants a kiss on his lips and gestures at him to lead the way. "I was raised here," he continues, as they walk, his wings fluttering anxiously. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"They where grooming you." Chrom started as they dodged through the chaos of the hallway. "To host his spirit."  
"Yes," Robin agrees, fighting the urge to call the dragon his master, though he technically had been this whole time. "The table is where they were to sacrifice me in exchange for him."  
"How'd you get away?" Chrom asked, gazing at his back.   
"I had help." He doesn't care to elaborate, he knows that Chrom will know what he means.   
"Your 'Imaginary Friends.'" Chrom mused. 

"Yes." Robin makes a sharp turn. "Henry and Tharja. They memorised the layout of the place and guided me out."   
He knows it wouldn't have happened like that in this alternative timeline Grima had created but it didn't matter to him, he would keep holding on.   
"You should try and get over it." Chrom told him in a harder tone of voice. "It'll only serve to hurt you later."

"How could I forget?" He walks past the room they used to keep him in and knows they're close. "They where my best friends."   
"They're still here." Chrom said. "We kept them alive for you. Would you like me to help you forget?"  
"Not right now." He stops walking and gestures to the dias just beyond the rose garden. "We're here."

~_~  
Chrom watches as the bodies of the Grimeal burst into flames, a smile on his face. "Masters feeding on their energy." He mused, pointing as the bodies dropped to the floor. "He did the same while you weren't sleeping."  
"If you get any closer you might join them." Robin warns him as one clawed hand shoots into the air too grip the edge of the statue. "It's designed to channel the energy of everyone who gets close into a summoning spell."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Chrom watches him twitch and float nervously.   
"I was forced into studying it." Robin answered. "I had too know everything about the ritual to make sure it went right."  
Another scaled limb exits the portal. "He'll be free soon."  
He takes Robin's hand and pulls him in so he doesn't fly away. "Yes. I suppose he will." 

Grima emerges from the glowing ring slowly, using his two front limbs to haul himself out of the abyss. "Everything will be ok." He watches on in awe as he spreads his wings and flies off.   
"He's going to Ylisse." Robin tells him. "We'll have to wake up soon."  
"Let's just enjoy ourselves for now." He grins sharply. "Strip. I'll do you right here, right now."

~_~

Robin blushes, taking off his clothes slowly. "Isn't this a bit unsanitary?" He questions, throwing them down into the dirt.   
"It's not like we're really here." Chrom grins as he too takes off his hospital gown. "Besides. You said 'not right now'... it's not. I'm going to make you happy."  
Robin hadn't meant it like that but he knew he wasn't changing Chrom's mind. His nipples harden in arousal, his vagina becomes wet and he's suddenly on the ground. "Hurry up then." He tells him, grinding his hips into Chrom's as he places kisses all over his collar bone. 

"That's no way too speak to your master." Chrom scolds, making Robin's heart rate speed up. "Say it properly and I'll think about it."  
Robin lets out a moan that sounds suspiciously like a birds tweet. "I'm sorry master~" he whimpers, leaning up to kiss Chrom's own lips. "Please make me forget... please make me yours~"  
Chrom grins and dives forward, shoving both of his dicks inside of his pussy. "Good birdie." He praised. "Look at how well you're taking my dicks." 

Robin whines and arches his back, quickly losing himself to the pleasure. "Thank you master~" he moans.   
He tries to recall why he had been so upset before but draws up a blank. He figures it must've been something really minor and returns to relishing in sexual bliss. "I'm going to cum." His master tells him, releasing his first load into Robin's womb.   
The first dick goes placid and slips back out, and the second swells two twice it's size to fill up his hole once more. "You're such a good boy." 

He continues to moan and writhe as the other dick that's still inside him releases it's long stream of cum. His master plants a kiss on his lips and they sit in silence for a moment before waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... I have no clue where this story is going but I thinks I’m going to end it soon. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. 8- Property of the Fell Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have a chapter in Grima’s POV. Grima fries some people and sneaks into the castle to see Robin and Chrom.

Grima could be fast when he wanted too. Like right now, when his two little pets where down in the Ylisseian castle without him. He was getting boners just thinking about them. The gentle blue haired man who could fight better than anyone else he'd ever seen (boy was he glad he got his hands on him, he would hate to have to fight him) and the firey man who had belonged to him his entire life, who refused to submit, to back down, until he absolutely had too. He thought of the two babies, the remains of his birdies closest companions and smiled softly.

He passed over Regna Ferox, the warrior people bellow pointing up and panicking, attempting to bring him down with their puny arrows and javelins. He breaths a long column at them, frying the majority in one fell swoop. He laughs to himself as he listens to their screams. This continues as he flies over the countryside, all the way until he lands in the courtyard of the castle. Grima shifts himself into his human form, stretching his limbs to get used to the feeling of being real again. He sneaks into the castle and follows after the little blonde child he knows is his puppy's sister. She opens the door to the room he assumes is the infirmary and smiles to himself.

There they are. Robin curled up in Chrom's lap as they hold the two children, smiling secretly at each other. "I'm glad you managed to get some sleep." The girl tells them.  
"As am I." Chrom nods in agreement as Robin speaks stiffly, his eyes focusing on the floor. "I feel more refreshed."  
"That's good to hear." Lissa smiles. "I need to check on the children. Make sure they're healthy."  
"Right." Chrom nods, his smile growing wider as he spots him lurking in the shadows. "You do that."

Grima comes out of the shadows when the girl leaves with their children, smiling as Chrom moves in too hug him. "I missed you." His puppy whimpers into his ear.   
"And I you." He responds. "Both of you."  
He gestures to the blank faced white haired boy who slowly stands and makes his way to his side. "My little bird." He whispers, laughing as the feathers of his wings ruffle. "It's seems you've finally come to your senses."   
"Yes master." He whispers, burring his face into his chest. "I have."  
"Good." Grima grins and plants a kiss onto his forehead. "Let's play."


	9. It’s the final chapter (kazoo noises)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to end it here, with one last shitty smut scene and a rushed flash forward. I’ll leave the rest up to you.

Robin moans as both Chrom and Grima do him at once. Chrom's underneath him, his dicks penetrating his butt hole while Grima's on top of him, his dicks going in through his vagina. He arches his back and grinds his hips down hard as the two explore the inside of his body. He keeps bending up periodically to kiss the dragon. 

Chrom finds his sweet spot first, pressing his dick right up against it making him scream in pleasure and fling his head backwards slightly. "Look at him master~" Chrom purrs, cuming into his ass, "He's such as cock slut."  
"The birdies our cock slut." His master agrees, moving his head to the side so he can kiss Chrom on the lips. "Our beautiful cockslut."

Robin feels his face go red as he continues to jerk around, pleasure controlling his every action. "Masters~" he whined as he feels Chrom becoming erect again whilst still inside him. "You're embarrassing me~"  
"That's what we're for." Grima fiddles with his nipples. "Embarrassing you."  
"And sex." Chrom nods, nibbling on his ear. "Don't forget the sex."  
They continue for a while, Robin sandwiched between the duo, riding the wave of pleasure, the other two cuming over and over again in his ass until they collapse onto the hospital bed in exaughstion. 

*timeskip*  
"Never again." Robin snaps as he waddles along after Chrom.   
"Now you know how I felt." he smiles gently down at him as they entered the throne room. "Scratch that... how I feel."  
"You weren't pregnant with a whole litter though." He whines. "And we already have the four of them. Do we really need more?"   
"Yes," Grima's voice says as they open the door, he has Henry, Tharja, Lucina and Morgan sitting beside him on the floor playing some kind of board game together. "If only because you look adorable while pregnant."

"There are other ways to get the effects of pregnancy without putting me though this much pain." He grumbles snuggling into Chrom's arms.   
"There are?" Chrom asks in shock, he's pregnant too, his stomach isn't as large as Robin's but he's still clearly pregnant.   
"Yes." He mumbles. "As much as I love the kids..."  
"Yeah..." Chrom nods. "A few more kids and it'll be too much."

The family walks out onto the balcony and watches the sun rise, smiles on there faces as they think of the years to come.


End file.
